the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sozo meets Brian
The street rats and other rodents scamper about as he moved through the back alleys of the streets of London. All of this familiar to him in the lower and poorer parts of town, but that wasn't where he was moving about. No, he was in the upper and richer districts this time. Completely new territory to him that also meant that he wasn't safe if things go South for him. Than again he had to remember this isn't the slums anymore with people that know him and what he has done. Still, he had to be careful, after all someone with his appearance could be mistaken as a pickpocket or burglar in these parts and the old bobbies wouldn't care less if he was innocent or not. He met those that were corrupt in his past, but that all in the past now. Determine to leave it all behind. After a couple of hours walking and climbing through the back streets of the city, with a now and again check up on the main street to make sure wasn't lost, he finally found where he was going to. The Society of the Arcane Sciences. Although he has seen a few of the plays and heard the stories of "mad scientists" he had his doubt about it all. After all they do call themselves rogue scientists and get away with it. If they can make the public at least turn a blind eye with what he has heard and with a title like that than surely he could find work from them. Approaching the front door of the Society's building he takes in a couple of deep breathes. Taking a quick look at the windows to get a reflection of himself. My Lord did he look terrible, than again so would anyone after living 8 years in the slums of the city. With a quick spit shine and straightening of his clothes it was now or never. Not a lot for him to go back to anyway. With a couple of heavy knocking thuds on the doors he makes his presence known for someone to answer. Catt Hatter:*''This guy's been through some things.'' A warey boy thought, looking over the sizable stranger from his hidden perch. And why do these people always show up at night? Despite the man's considerable stature, the boy didn't get the sense that this stranger meant to be seen as a threat. He decided to make his presence known.* Who're you? *He called down from his inverted position on the porch roof, high above the Society's entrance.* triman95: With his hat in his hand as he stands at the front door he turns around in surprise. Looking around for whoever was speaking to him until he finally looks up. "I am Brian Patrick O'Donnel," he said as he stares up at the boy with a questioning look, "I came looking for work here. Are you sure you are suppose to be up there?" Taking steps back in case he falls. Catt Hatter: Don't know, don't care. I climb around the building a lot when no one is around, so who'd stop me? *He said, maintaining his distance. Despite the darkness O'Donnel was able to see the lad's eyes were different colours against the brown backdrop of his skin.* If you're looking for work, you'd need to speak to either Dr. Jekyll, Lanyon, or Rachel. triman95: "Climbing for fun?" he says as if the idea is foreign to him. He had to learned how to climb fast and well enough in his past, but this just seems to surprise him a little. "Well if I am looking for one of those three, are you one of them or a fourth person I get to meet today?" Catt Hatter: Second option. I'm Sozo. *He said, flipping to hang from the roof. He swung once, twice, and let go! Falling to land on the stone archway just above the doors. He sat there scrutinising the man more closely. From this distance, O'Donnel could now see that the boy had a pierced eyebrow and lip rings, as well as a white patch in the middle of his otherwise black hair.* Why would you want to work here? triman95: He watches Sozo jump down with a bit of fright to watch someone jump and swing from that high. Trying his best to smile honestly while Sozo looks at him. Although he his surprise by the person's choice of piercing, actually more surprise he has any at all. He thought people here were all high class and what not. The hair, no explanation to that, maybe scientific accident? "Well..." he saids as he thinks for a second, "That depends if you want the short story or the long story? Short story is I thought that you guys could use some muscle to carry some heavy invention, machinery, or maybe some big discovery find," flexes his muscles on his arm, "Or at least have someone helping keeping the place in great condition. That is the short story. The long one, just like the short version, but I have really no where else to go to be honest. I only held a job at best a couple of weeks at a time. I'm really out of options," saying all of this with a honest expression, but with holding information about him being a street thug and criminal. Catt Hatter: *Sozo thought for a moment.* As far as I know, the lodgers often need help with heavy loads. And if we can find a room, you will most likely get hired. *he said, dropping to the ground in front of the man, who now towered over him.* Question, do you know hand-to-hand? triman95: Raises a eyebrow at his questions, "I know how to fight if that is what you are asking. I am not sure how knowing how to hand-to-hand fight matters? Is someone harassing you all?" Catt Hatter: *The boy shrugged.* Nah, just curious. You look like you'd be fun to spar against sometime. triman95: He chuckles after hearing the Sozo's answer. "Thanks for the compliment, but believe me. I think I had enough with violence," he says as he takes a breath in, "The idea of sparring doesn't really appeal to me as much as it used to." Catt Hatter: *Sozo shrugged again.* If you change your mind, tell me. *He walked over to the doors, the sound bare feet slapping against stone sharp against the quiet evening. He pushed open the door.* Coming? triman95: Follows after Sozo, taking note of his appearance. "You are not from this part of the world are you?" he asks as he climbs up the steps and follows, "Actually, better question, I thought you Society people were suppose to be high class." Catt Hatter: *''I'm'' not even from this world,'' Sozo thought to himself. He scowled a'' bit at the comment about class.* Higher than some, not as high as others. We get by. *He said curtly, heading for the back of the building.* triman95: He follows Sozo towards the back of the building. Shrugging at his statement. Guess his words did have some truth. Especially if he is one of the people working here. Doesn't look that special to him. Just reminds him of every other beggar and poor person in the slums he met. Catt Hatter: *They stopped outside a door.* Last I checked, this room was vacant and has a bed. I'll probably be seeing you around. *So saying, he turned to leave.* triman95: He looks confuse when Sozo takes him straight to a empty room. "Whoa, whoa, hold up," He said as he turns to face Sozo as he starts to leave, "You just lead me to a room and just giving me it? Didn't you say that you are not one of the people I need to talk about working here?" Catt Hatter: They're asleep right now. *Sozo retorted.* Unless you wanted to wake them in the middle of the night? triman95: "Didn't know if anyone else was up this late like you. You sure they wont freak out that a complete stranger is sleeping in one of their beds?" Catt Hatter: Nah, I'll tell 'em about it in the morning. New people show up all the time. triman95: Raises a eyebrow at Sozo as he says, "You are joking right? You guys do not worry about someone coming in and causing trouble? They jsut come and go?" Catt Hatter: New people have to be let in for us to not worry. If they break in, they get thrown out. *''Least I've never seen them again.'' He thought.* triman95: Sighs as turns to face the empty room that was given to him for the night. He knew that he would regret it, but he takes up Sozo's offer. Leaving his company and entering into the room. Walking up to the long bed and rubbing his hand on the mattress before sitting and laying down. "Wow," he thought to himself, "This bed is comfortable... a bit too... comfor... Zzzzzz." His thoughts and mind sleeping into his sleep before he knew it. It been awhile since he slept on any real bed that wasn't cheaply mad for factory workers and scrounge up from the garbage, actually he couldn't remember. As he dozes off into his sleep, he begins to snore loudly. Obtained From Introduction of Brians Patrick O'Donnel Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Haunting Pasts